Momentos
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: #1:Beso. #2:Primera Cita. #3:El festival cultural llegó. #4: Sueño.
1. I: Beso

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece, para mi mala suerte.  
**Aclaraciones** Desvaríos míos, algunos momentos 8059 que no tienen relación uno con otros.  
**Pareja:** Yamamoto/Gokudera, porque nunca habrá suficiente :D

* * *

**Momentos **

**1. UN BESO **

Cuando Gokudera había llegado a ese país se había topado con muchas cosas nuevas, cosas que sabía —porque él lee mucho y puede llegarse a apasionar por muchas cosas— y cosas que tuvo que ir aprendiendo.

Sabía de los japoneses, su cultura, idioma (por supuesto), tradiciones, religiones y entre más cosas que cualquiera no sabría (ni los mismos habitantes)… pero esto ya era demasiado…

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es estúpido!, nadie se puede poner así por un beso —gritó exasperando a la primera, viendo a todos con las mejillas rojas. _Era navidad con un demonio_, y se suponía que dar las felicitaciones era importante; _más si es tu novio, más si es tu pareja, mucho si se pertenecen ambos. _

Pero en el momento que Gokudera se había alzado para besar al otro, todos los habían visto sorprendiéndose y girando el rostro inmediatamente, porque se suponía que eso era _algo privado_. Y la mayoría se había sonrojado por presenciarlo, Yamamoto lo había hecho también.

—Son conservadores Hayato, eso se hace solo en las habitaciones.

Había comentado Bianchi, con lentes de filos verdes de acuerdo con la ocasión. Gokudera apretó los puños, abochornado, maldiciendo lo conservadores que podían ser en ese país.

Mierda, jamás volvería hacer eso. Su orgullo estaba herido.

—No importa —le tomó Yamamoto de la mano, sonriendo despreocupado —Arriba si hay una habitación vacía y podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella —sonrió y se lo llevó casi arrastrando, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a pasar adentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Y ahora fue Gokudera el que estaba abochornado y sonrojado.

* * *

**Notas:** Tengo entendido que en Japón son conservadores, ni siquiera hablan en los buses para no incomodar a las demás personas. Si estoy equivocado, la corrección se agradecería con el alma ;D


	2. II: Primera Cita

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece, si no habría mucho 8059.  
**Pareja:** Yamamoto/Gokudera porque nunca habrá suficiente :D

* * *

**Momentos **

**2. PRIMERA CITA. **

Desde la primera vez que Yamamoto había visto a Gokudera, se pudo dar cuenta (por su ceño fruncido y las manos guardadas en los lados laterales de su pantalón) que el chico era de las personas que no podía tener _nada_ de paciencia. Y ese pensamiento fue en aumento cuando empezó a interactuar con él y a llevarse mejor hasta el punto que podían hablarse sin insultos (no tantos insultos); pero en definitiva, se pudo dar cuenta por el día que habían tenido su primera cita.

—Oye, no se supone que ya tenías que haber salido —había dicho, con su ceño fruncido y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos; Yamamoto había sonreído asintiendo casi apenado, se suponía que después de la práctica (11:00 a.m. en punto) iban a salir a juntos y Gokudera ya iba esperando quince minutos y aún Yamamoto seguía con el uniforme del equipo.

—Lo lamento, el partido será adelantado y tenemos que seguir practicando —se excusó, con la sonrisa apenada que podía poner. A Gokudera le tembló una ceja, apretando los puños para tratar de tranquilizarse, porque sabía que no podía gritar en ese momento o por lo menos quería evitarlo. Agarró el bate que Takeshi tenía en la mano sorprendiendo un poco a este y Gokudera habló lo más claro y tranquilo posible.

—Nos vamos o no podrás jugar el siguiente partido, porque adivina en dónde voy a meter este bate si no te mueves.

_He iba hacerlo si no se movía. _

Y fue de esa manera, que tuvieron su primera cita juntos. Y fue de esa misma manera que Yamamoto se dio cuenta que en serio Gokudera no podía tener paciencia. Y era tan divertido verlo perder los estribos.

_Pero que románticos eran. _

* * *

**Notas:** No me maten por favor, ni siquiera sé como salió la idea x'D.


	3. III: El Festival Cultural llegó

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenece, ¡¿por qué?! D:  
**Pareja:** Yamamoto/Gokudera, por supuesto :D

**Momentos **

**3. EL FESTIVAL CULTURAL LLEGÓ **

Estaban sonriendo. Todos lo estaban haciendo. Quizás fueran los colores y el clima que los estaban rodeando, quizás fuera la energía o la falta de clases que había en esos días. Si, lo más seguro es que fuera la última. Lo único que Gokudera sabía, era que al parecer todo el mundo se divertía y los salones se unían para formar cualquier cosa para poder entretener (y ganar a los otros salones) a las personas que fueran a visitarlos; pero todo sería mucho mejor si su clase no hubiera elegido hacer una estúpida obra teatral y elegir los papeles por sorteos.

Maldita la suerte que podía tener Gokudera. Hayato estaba seguro que después del evento hacer explotar el escenario (con maestro incluido y algunos actores también), pero no podía negarse, porque al parecer eso es algo que se esperaba con ansias todos los años y por supuesto: el décimo también lo esperaba de igual manera.

Así que tuvo que aguantarse: los gritos y las críticas, el escenario y los diálogos, sus compañeros y compañeras, pero lo más importante… se tuvo que aguantar el usar un jodido vestido.

Y lo hubiera rechazado, lo hubiera destrozado y quemando si el décimo no le hubiera dicho que no se preocupara que si le era difícil hacer el papel él lo ayudaría con el ensayo, _pero ese no era el punto_, el punto era que no quería hacerlo.

Tuvo que suspirar, maldecir (en su idioma, así nadie lo entendía y podía hacerlo con ganas) y esperar a que el jodido compañero que se encontraba adelante suyo (que hacía de príncipe y Hayato de princesa) no le metiera la lengua, porque si lo hacía el muy maldito se iba a quedar sin ella.

Y el escenario se encontraba en silencio, esperando por fin la última parte. Hasta que una espada cayó (de quien sabe dónde) y rasgó el vestido que Hayato usaba desde la mitad de las piernas dejando una abertura.

—¡Idiota, ten cuidado con lo que haces!

Y Yamamoto rascó su cabello apenado.

—¡Lo lamento, no me di cuenta cuando se cayó! —había sonreído con pena, él se encontraba en la parte de arriba (del escenario) cuidando las luces con otros compañeros.

El final de la obra se volvió gritos, por parte de un Gokudera furioso dispuesto a (por fin) botar dinamitas a diestra y siniestra. Pero es que en serio Yamamoto no tenía la culpa, él quería que la espada le cayera a su otro compañero, no a la "princesa".

* * *

**Notas:** Yamamoto celoso xD.


	4. IV: Sueño

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, ¿ok? ;3

* * *

**Momentos**

—¡YAMAMOTOOOO!

Oh rayos ¿ahora que había hecho?

Yamamoto rascó sus cabellos y empezó a enumerar las cosas que le habían tocado ese día. Ya hizo la tarea y sorprendentemente entendió todo lo que darían en el examen de mañana gracias a las explicaciones que Gokudera le había dado, mientras el Italiano se fastidiaba del porque no entendía a la primera y él tenía que estar como profesor explicando. Hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que no le ayudaba en nada al japonés que este le explicara con el cabello amarrado y los lentes puesto

"Muy tentado por tu parte" había comentado Yamamoto mientras había recibido un buen golpe por cortesía del otro, dispuesto aponerse una máscara si con eso el otro entendía y lo dejaba tranquilo.

Había salido bien el paseo en grupo de la tarde. Se habían encontrado con todos los amigos y fue entretenido el ver como Lambo e I-pin ponían de cabeza a Gokudera (especialmente el primero) y con eso fastidiar la salida que el décimo daba con todos.

A Yamamoto le encantaba la cara de cachorrito que Gokudera podía poner cuando se encontraba "el décimo" con ellos.

Por lo tanto, Yamamoto estaba seguro que ese día no había hecho nada malo.

Pero Gokudera se acercaba cada vez más rápido, pisando el suelo con fuerza logrando que a cualquiera se le pusiera la piel chinita. Cuando Yamamoto vio a Gokudera no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

—Eh… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó cauteloso, esperando una respuesta a cualquier otro acto. Gokudera frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco.

—Buenas noches, idiota —y salió para dirigirse a la habitación no sin antes maldecir algo que no se pudo escuchar muy bien. Yamamoto rió apenas y rascó sus cabellos, había olvidado lo vergonzoso que era para el otro decir algo bonito a alguien.

Pero ahora que dormirían juntos, solo será cuestión de acostumbrarse.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Y el besito de las buenas noches? x3. Creo que eso sería lo más cercano a un "te amo" para Gokudera xD.

Reviews??


End file.
